1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particulate containers and, more specifically, to a a dispensing cap for manually dispensing particular from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Granular products, such as fertilizer and ice melting chemical, are typically dispensed from handheld containers by inverting the bottle, opening the cap of the container, and then shaking the container to distribute particular from the opening of the bottle. Even if the container has a handle, dispensing product can be difficult as the container must be held in an unnatural position. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dispensing system that is easier to use.